


Breakfast for Moms

by CapricornHunter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Mother's Day, Swan-Mills-Cassidy Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 10:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornHunter/pseuds/CapricornHunter
Summary: Henry wants to do something special for his mothers this Mother's Day, and breakfast-in-bed sounds like the perfect idea.





	Breakfast for Moms

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Yup... Another fic on hold for this... Oh well. It's family fluff so no regrets. Probably should have posted this earlier (you know...around breakfast), but it's fine. I wrote this today so hopefully it's all good and there are no mistakes.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! Happy Mother's Day to all you moms out there!!! :D

“You think they’re gonna like it?”

“Of course. They’d like anything if you made it.”

Henry looked down at the tray he was carrying and inspected it again, more carefully this time. A big plate of stuffed french toast, scrambled eggs, ham, and a parfait stared back at him. It certainly  _ looked  _ delicious, even if the eggs were a little dry. He nodded decisively, ready to head upstairs and deliver a breakfast-in-bed for the ages.

At least, a breakfast-in-bed good enough for Mother’s Day.

Looking up at his father, Henry handed the tray over. 

“Do you wanna take it?” he asked, looking a little anxious suddenly. “I don’t wanna spill anything.”

Neal just smiled and gingerly took the tray from his son.

“I’ll carry it up the stairs for you, and before we go inside I’ll give it back to you. Sound good?”

Henry nodded and led the way, taking the stairs one at a time with Neal trailing behind him. He hoped his mothers liked the meal he made. It wasn’t the fanciest breakfast in the world, but it was entirely homemade, and he did most of it himself. He was proud of that, and knew his mothers would be, too. 

Stopping in front of their bedroom door, he knocked on it three times.

“Moms? You awake?”

He heard some grumbling on the other side, and Neal chuckled. Henry rolled his eyes and knocked again.

“Yes, Henry, we’re awake,” Regina said with a sigh. Neal handed the tray to Henry and slowly opened the door. 

Emma was sprawled on the bed, face down in a pillow with the sheets tangled all over her. Regina was sitting up beside her, rubbing sleep from her eyes and running a hand through her sleep-tousled hair. It was a sweet sight.

“Um, I made breakfast,” Henry announced, lifting the tray up slightly. “Happy Mother’s Day!”

Regina grinned and nudged Emma, trying to rouse her enough to sit up. 

“Emma, our son made us breakfast. Will you wake up for that?”

Lifting her head at the mention of food, Emma stretched and rolled over, finally pushing herself up with a loud yawn. She gave Regina a quick kiss on the cheek and beamed at the tray full of food in front of her. 

“Wow, Kid. You made all this just for us?”

Henry nodded and came closer, placing the tray on the bed. 

“Yup. Dad helped me out a bit… I’m not the best in the kitchen,” he said, wincing at the first run of the eggs and how burnt they were. He tried scraping them off the frying pan, but Neal just took it and insisted Henry try again, on a lower heat that time. They still weren’t perfect, but he tasted them and they were fine. It all worked out.

“You did just fine,” Neal chimed in, clapping a hand on Henry’s shoulder. “I supervised. That’s all.”

Henry rolled his eyes.

“Mmm, this tastes great, Henry,” Regina said, pointing her fork at the french toast. “What did you stuff it with?”

“Cream cheese, cherry jam, and toasted almond slivers,” Henry said, puffing out his chest a little. The filling did taste awesome, if he did say so himself. That he did all by himself. 

“Oh, yeah, this is delicious,” Emma sound around a mouthful of food. She shovelled another bite inside.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you it’s rude to talk with your mouth full?” Neal teased, and Emma glared at him before swallowing. Instead of responding, she picked up a piece of ham and tore off a piece with her teeth, chewing obnoxiously. Regina hid a smile, but she shared a knowing glance with Henry. He grinned back at her.

“Anyway… I’m sure you’re hungry, Neal. Would you like some?” Regina offered, glancing at Emma at the sound of a fork scraping the now empty plate. She frowned.

“Nah, Henry and I ate already,” Neal said, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “We munched on the rejects. Quality control, and all.” He winked at Regina. 

“Yeah, we wanted to make sure everything tasted great before we served you guys,” Henry explained. He thought back to those burnt eggs. He shuddered. “I thought the food was good so…”

“There’s nothing to worry about,” Regina said warmly, patting the bed. Henry moved closer and sat down.

“So you guys liked it?”

“Kid, do you see how clean this plate is?” Emma held up the plate that had the eggs, scraped clean. “I think we more than liked it.” 

“Great! I’m so happy. You guys deserve it,” Henry said, before Regina enveloped him in a tight hug. Then he leaned over and hugged Emma. When he pulled away, Regina ruffled his hair a little. 

“This has been a wonderful start to the day. Thank you, Henry.”

Henry grinned and picked up the tray, ready to take it downstairs and wash up, when Emma told him to wait.

“Huh?”

“Give that stuff to your Dad. He can clean up.”

Neal sputtered in fake protest until the tray was held under his nose. He took it and sighed, exaggerating the sound, and his family looked at him with amusement. 

“Ah, I see how it is. Dad helps out and gets stuck with dishes. I get it,” he complained as he balanced the tray in one hand and rubbed his beard with the other. “I’ll remember this day.”

“Considering I made such a feast, I agree with Ma. You can do the dishes,” Henry said, smirking. And why not? He cooked, someone else could clean up. Sounded like a great system to him.

“Fine, fine. But just so you know, I don’t expect this level of commitment for Father’s Day or anything,” Neal teased, and Henry huffed. 

“It’s cute how you thought we’d do anything so nice for you so early in the morning,” Emma drawled, flopping back and looping her arm through Regina’s, bringing her closer. “Right?”

“No comment,” Regina answered, a bare hint of a smile on her lips.

Neal frowned at their antics.

“Uhuh. Anyway… I’ll take care of these. You three get ready.”

“Oh yeah. We’re meeting Grandma and Gramps for lunch, right?”

“Yes. And then we’re going to see your other grandfather and Belle for dinner,” Regina said, and Emma chuckled.

“What?”

“I guess Belle is too young for ‘grandma’, huh?” Emma said. She received a twin pair of eyerolls in response, and her expression softened. It always struck her just how alike Henry was to all three of them. 

“You know I love you guys more than anything, right?” Emma took Regina’s hand and ruffled Henry’s already messy hair. Regina squeezed her hand and Henry nodded.

“I love you guys, too, and enjoy today. It’s for you,” Henry said. Then he stood up and fixed his hair, or tried to at least, and excused himself from his mothers’ room. Leaning against the wall for a moment, Henry sighed as he thought about his morning. He couldn’t help the goofy grin that formed and hurried to his room to find some clothes to wear.

Cooking a delicious breakfast, making his mothers happy,  _ and  _ getting out of clean up? This really was going to be a great day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Henry is just...so adorable. He loves his moms so much. It's one of my favourite parts of the show; always has been, always will be. It's nice to see a teenage boy give and accept affection so easily from his parents. There's none of that macho posturing garbage to look cool or anything. It's really sweet, and we need to see more of it.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
